fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynisca Soga
) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Silver |eye color= Honey Gold |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= |height= 182.88 cm 6'0 ft. |weight= 73.94 kg 163 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Ahoge |affiliation= Herself |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Shayera Nakano (Grandmother) William D. Draco (Grandfather) Cattleya Alhazred (Grandmother) Koma Soga (Grandfather) Vasilisa D. Draco (Mother) Kaname Soga (Father) Sub-Zero (Uncle) Samara Nakano (Aunt) NaVarro Nakano (Uncle) Nurarihyon (Uncle) Kira Nakano (Aunt) Avelina D. Draco (Elder Sister) |magic= Guns Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Cynisca Soga (蘇我シニスカ, Soga Shinisuka) is a independent mage of the fabled Soga and Nakano families. Possessing lineage that further ties her to the restless Draco, Cynisca often finds herself surrounded in the depths of constant comparison. The product of an unforgettable night on the part of her mother and father, she entered a world fraught with expectations. Particularly those of her ancestors, only adding to the burden that the young girl was to bear. Regardless, she shouldered it in a manner befitting that of the lines she stemmed from, no doubt aided by her older sister, who patiently taught the child everything she needed to know about the families while answering any questions Cy posed. Despite the great challenges such a bloodline poses, Cynisca is shown to be immensely proud of her heritage, eager to live up the standards such names inspire while making her own way. Adamant that the logical course of action is to tread the path less traveled; as far as she is concerned they are not individuals that imitate, but rather innovate. Seeking to uncover the world her mother trekked before, guided by Vasilisa's hand while forming her own perspective on life. Appearance Personality History A one-night stand. Or perhaps a get-together for the ages. Regardless, Kaname and Vasilisa were rather comfortable in each other's grasp. Eventually going their separate ways, parting amicably as they pursued different trajectories. Nevertheless, this union was to be quite memorable for the two of them. Believing they would never cross paths again given the vastness of the Ishgar continent and the wider Earthland. Yet a reunion was not far in the offing as Vasilisa made her way to the fateful gathering with a surprise sibling. Preventing him from destroying a Boscian city in his bloodlust. While not perhaps terrified on the inside after seeing such an affair, her resolution was unbreakable, eventually convincing him to stand down. Receiving the revelation that they are brother and sister, something that set her world askew. Vasilisa was a only child; immediate kin was hard to come by. Yet this man claimed to be her long-lost sibling, pointing to how closely she mimicked his mother. Their mother in actuality. It was to be a long day as she would be indulged with the arrival of the lady of the hour. Only to aid in stopping another rampage by the frozen one. Nevertheless, this whirlwind of action as she was rabidly introduced to various members of the family caused her to pay no heed to the development of her body. For the splendor of the previous fortnight with Kaname had bore fruit. Only when things had calmed down and the family realigned (though they were still missing one member) did Vasilisa tend to herself. Often preoccupied with smoothing things over and tending to her energetic if tireless daughter. Alas, even vigorous children have to sleep; placing her treasured child in bed, Vas tucked the girl's hair behind her ear, smiling faintly. While noting she had been fretting over the Avelina quite a bit lately. A shifting in her stomach causing the woman to place her hand there, only to feel the movement stop and a calm steal over her. The smallest of bulges present as she caressed the growing shape. It was easily disguised for the moment as Vasilisa pondered her next move; she was certain that it belonged to him as the man was her first and only. Regardless of her worries about the family's reaction, Lissa continued making her rounds, eventually returning to Nakkai Islands. It was a good place to reevaluate things given the notable serenity; Naazariya even recommended, perhaps suspecting why Vasilisa was there. Then again, she was supposedly mother nature's incarnation, so she'd have an idea about such things. Though it was to be a day full of surprises. When she returned to the section of the island Naaza and SZ called home, she found familiar voices wafting towards her ear. One was easily discernible as her brother's, while the other held a familiarity that was captured in the steel trap known as her mind. Rounding the corner, she would find her suspicions well-founded, as Kaname stared at the familiar woman. Launching a in depth discussion as they connected the dots between their past and the prevailing present. With Vas no longer able to contain the important truth regarding her pregnancy. Only defensive as she expected there to be a drastic consequences for pregnancy out of wedlock. Particularly in regards to her newfound mother, who appeared to deal in formalities. Something about her mom's potential reaction terrified the expectant mother, who's nervousness was compounded by the movement in her womb. The fetus sensing its mother's unease. Only when SZ and Kaname took the proclamation in stride did Vasilisa even consider calm, knowing that Shayera would not be so pliable. However, she focused on the task ahead, namely protect the baby that was in the confines of her body, growing with each passing day. Despite her mother's clear reservations about Lissa raising a child, even she couldn't deny the affection that her daughter held for Avelina, who proved enthusiastic about having a younger sibling. Thus Shayera relented, though not before warning the girl about taking care of her children. Perhaps hoping to spare Lissa the heartbreak and neglect that was the older woman's misfortune when it came to her loved ones. Nevertheless, the subsequent months were uneventful, only marked by a rapid maturity of the baby (who Vasilisa believed was a girl) in her womb, with some broken ribs on behalf of the mother. Who noted that her child was to be the fiery sort, unabashedly strong even in the safety of her mother's body. Nevertheless, Vasilisa was already set on a name; having uncovered lore of a woman that blazed trails in an arena normally reserved for men. Though she would keep the name a secret for the time being. Equipment Angurvadal (アンガーバダル, Angābadaru lit. Stream of Anguish) Abilities Natural Attributes Indubitable Strength: Apodictic Will: